


Cut content

by penguinpatrolerarmy



Category: Game Grumps, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, fandoms to be added
Genre: Cut Content, Gen, Multi, Other, answering questions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinpatrolerarmy/pseuds/penguinpatrolerarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thing's i've cut from my fics that i thought i'd share with you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rejected opening from On the Last Wings of Mankind

**Author's Note:**

> This was an earlier version of the intro to "On the Last Wings of Mankind". This was originally posted on my old deviant Art as a scrapped idea, but i managed to build some ideas from it. I grew slightly attached to this intro, but i decided to give Armin and Reader a more developed friendship, rather than bonding over a book (which may or may-not have been LOTR). However, I snuck some of the opening narrations into the final product, which was an alternate version where the 104th cadets exchange some rumors they've heard about the reader character.

You sat alone at your table, poking at your meal rather than eating it. The chatter of the people at the other tables echoed through the mess hall. They seemed pretty engaged in their conversations, probably friends from their training years. You, on the other hand, joined the scouts a few weeks ago. It was an odd time for a newbie to come into the corps. Most people assumed it was because of your skills, and this was partially true. You excelled in using the 3DMG despite not having any prior training, and you were a born fighter.

Still, you were an outcast. You hardly spoke, You almost never took off your cloak, and everyone seemed to keep a distance from you. A part of you felt lonely, but, it's not like anyone would care... It was probably best if they didn't care, especially considering the predicament you were in.

"Umm...Excuse me?" You heard someone call out. You looked upwards, a boy with long-ish blond hair was standing next to you. You could tell by his expression that he wanted to ask you something.

"Whatdaya need?" You responded. He probably just wanted help in is maneuvering or-

"I-I noticed that you often were alone, a-and I was wondering if I could maybe sit next to you?" The boy stammered. Was he... Making an effort to befriend you? That could spell trouble, and yet...

"Go ahead, I wouldn't mind the company." You answered. You had a feeling that at least  _Talking_ to someone wouldn't be too bad. You noticed that he was a generally nice boy, and you didn't want to seem rude. The blond sat down next you, his tray making a small ' _clamp'_ as it was placed on the table. He extended his arm slightly towards you.

"M-My name's Armin." He introduced, "Armin Arlert." You, in return, shook his hand.

"You can call me (Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N)." Armin's mouth formed a small smile. He was sending off an awkward, but mostly calm vibe. There was a small silence, then you spoke up.

"So, umm... I see you in the library a lot. Read anything good lately?"

"Yeah," He replied, "I actually just finished a really indulging fantasy book. It was all about this long quest to destroy this posessed ring."

"Oh! I think I've read that one before! It's the one with those Hobbit creatures, Right?"

"Yeah! That's the one!" The two of you discussed the book and managed to keep the conversation going for some time.

"-It really was amazing, and I am glad I read it." The blond finished, "So what's your favorite part?"

"I like the overall feeling of the book. The author managed to create a world, that may be imaginary, but you can create small pictures of what these creatures and locations like." You yawned after saying this.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna go get some sleep. But, it was nice talking to you, Armin."

"Umm, yeah!" the blond spoke, "You too, (Y/N)... I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. See ya 'round." Armin watched as you left the room, Before heading back to his Dorm.


	2. Project Prophecy (1/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project Prophecy is a fic i made for the Crystal (Game) Grumps AU. If you are reading this from another fandom, Either close the tab or look into the tags for it on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I will be talking about things i drafted, cut, and even CENSORED from Project Prophecy.

  * **Barry's Dream**



 This was a concept i had while drafting Chapter 4. Originally, Barry was going to have a dream sequence involving him and Burgie saving a cliched kingdom from hot dogs. During this dream, Burgie would have died and exploded into a bunch of smaller burgers, hence Barry's line  **"So many burgers."** In the chapter.  I ended up beginning to write it, but a few sentences in i realized that it would've been out of place with _Project Prophecy_ 's more mundane atmosphere. So in the end I deleted what i had and instead inserted the line as an homage to what it could have been.

  * **The Cannibal Scene**



This was actually cut a few seconds before I posted Chapter 3. The scene depicted Mat Pat actually forcefully feeding Kevin the Gem Shards, rather than using the 'swan song' like in the published chapter. Kevin also was aware they were Gem Shards and refused to eat them because of something Dan had told him. I actually have it on hand with me, but i warn you, it's a bit violent:

* * *

 

So, Prophecy. You thought you could escape that easily?" Mat growled.

"L-let me go!" Kevin exclaimed, "You're hurting my arm!"

"Once I'm done with you, you're going to wish it was just your arm that was hurting." The home world gem threw Kevin on an odd table and cuffed his wrists to it. Then he reached into a cabinet and pulled out a jar of... Gem Shards?

"Okay. Now open your mouth, Prophecy."  Kevin kept his mouth shut. Dan had told him about this, about what home world did when they shattered their enemies. About how they made them eat the shards.

But he didn't seem to have a choice, as Mat gripped his jaw and forced his mouth open. The green gem proceeded to force the different colored gem pieces into the boy's mouth, before forcing it close again.

"Chew." He demanded. Kevin reluctantly did what he was told. Cringing in disgust as his teeth ground and broke-up the shards

"Now swallow them." Kevin did nothing for a while, until mat grabbed his jaw again.

"Swallow." He repeated. Kevin hesitated, but eventually allowed the shards to slide down his throat. They scratched against the skin of his esophagus.

* * *

 A major reason for me censoring this was because I felt it was a bit too abusive. I try to write Mat in the story as more of a 'curiously oblivious scientist' who only subjects Kevin to mind-control and experimenting. I the only reason I left the gem shard feeding in because i felt that Kevin having shards needed a better explanation than 'Fusion Experimenting'.

  * **The Original Ending for Chapter 2**



 I never actually ended up writing it, But I at one point planned for chapter 2 to end on a more of a bittersweet note than the fluffy one it did. Even is concept drafts I had always wanted this chapter to end with Barry dropping the Photo Album and breaking down into tears, much like a father would if he was told his son has a 'low chance of survival' after an accident. I ended up rushing chapter 2 a bit cause I hadn't updated in a while and i was really tired when I 'finished' it. I tried to re-implement the crying ending, but I was displeased with how i had written it and deleted the file. Who knows, maybe someday I'll actually insert it into the story as I originally intended.

 

 


End file.
